Jade's Secret SEQUEL
by K762
Summary: This follows Jade's life 10 years on from the tragedy that happened in her life.


So, I got a request to write a sequel and I had a good idea for one SO...SEQUEL

If you haven't read the first one: s/10048972/1/Jade-s-secret-

Chapter 1:

"Alice, get your butt out of bed, I'm not going to come in there one more time" Jade called from outside Alice's room and she heard a groan from the inside and then a thud as her little sister fell out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up" Alice whined and opened the door, her blonde hair was wild and hung down her face

"Your fifteen years old now Alice, I shouldn't be having to wake you up every morning!" Jade lectured and Alice rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let me get ready" Alice slammed the door in front of Jade

"Unbelievable" Jade sighed and walked downstairs, going into the kitchen and going behind her fiancee Cat, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist "We need to sort out Alice's attitude of a morning"

"She's just a teenager Jade, you were exactly the same" Cat giggled "Now get off me, I need to get Rosie from upstairs, can you believe she's slept the whole night!"

"I haven't slept that long since she was born" Jade smiled, kissing Cat on the cheek "Let me get her, you sort out our breakfast"

Jade ran upstairs and went into the nursery, reaching into the cot and pulling out their 1 year old daughter Rosie, who was whining and repeating "Mama" over and over again, which seems to be the only world she can say at the moment.

"Hey baby girl!" Jade grinned, swinging her around and carrying her downstairs, sitting her in her high chair "Cat, if you take Alice to school, I'll take Rosie to daycare, and then I'll pick you up and we can go to work"

"Sounds good to me, See you in a bit" Cat grabbed her bag and kissed Rosie, then Jade and then called Alice down.

"Wait!" Jade shouted from the kitchen and Alice froze in her tracks turning around "What the fuck are you wearing?" Jade looked at Alice and shook her head, her skirt was so revealing that you could almost see her underwear and her tank top didn't leave much to the imagination.

"GOD! You're so annoying, I bet you wore worse things when you were my age" Alice whined

"That's true Jade, let her wear what she wants, come on Alice were going to be late" Cat chirped in and quickly led Alice out of the house.

In the car, Alice sighed, looking down at what she was wearing

"I look like a slut, right?" Alice groaned, trying to pull down her skirt, stretching it out

"You look gorgeous, here" Cat took off the black jacket she was wearing and told Alice to put it on "There we go, now you look like a very sophisticated slut" Cat and Alice laughed

"Um, Thanks Cat" Alice smiled and kissed Cat on the cheek before jumping out the car, heading to Hollywood arts. Alice was extremely talented, much like her sister, Alice could sing, act and dance like a professional and made her sister extremely proud.

Cat drove home and picked up Jade, who had just come back from taking Rosie to day care

"You can't say things like that to Alice, Jade. You made her very self-conscious and I'm not having you bringing her self esteem down!" Cat said sternly

"I'm making her aware of how she dresses, I don't want boys looking at her in that way, she'll get with the wrong boys and end up being pregnant by the time she's 16, I'm not having it!" Jade spat back

"She knows what she's doing Jade, She knows what boys are right and she knows what boys to stay away from! Honestly Jade, she's got a smarter head on her than you think!" Cat smiled "You've done a good job raising her and you've taught her everything she needs to know"

"You think?" Jade bit her lip, so unsure about the way she's raised her sister

"Definitely" Cat grinned, holding Jade's hand as she drove. They pulled up outside the Hollywood arts junior school, which taught smaller children in the performing arts, which is where Cat worked "See you later, I love you"

"I love you!" Jade kissed Cat and then headed to work herself. Jade had been directing a big blockbuster over the past couple of months and was very close to finishing, Jade had become extremely famous for her films that she had directed and was a big name in Hollywood.

"Jade" Kristen, Jade's P.A called, running up to Jade "You know what day it is today? I wasn't going to say anything but I needed to remind you"

"What?" Jade asked, curious to what Kristen was talking about

"Your father is being released from prison today"

* * *

AH, I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts on the new sequel!

QUESTION: What do you think of Alice, now she's all grown up?!


End file.
